The Path
by DkzDiva
Summary: Ho do you survive with High School, and what do you do when it's finally over. How do you take the pressure and how do you react when secrets you never knew about yourself are revealed. You'll see how a lot of different teens experience their lives, and who knows some of their paths might cross when they least expect them to.
1. 1 Gabriella

1. Gabriella

Being in High School is not always easy. But finishing it is not something I can imagine. I mean where do I go after High School? There are too many choices. To many places I want to see. Being in High School is safe. It might not be what I wanted it to be. But I wake up everyday go to school and learn. It has a point, but after high school my life has no direction, no one telling me what to do. I know now, that I have to go to school. When that's gone what do I have?

I know High school is not always a great place to be, people talk about you behind your back, they make fun of you, people do whatever to you and you want High School to end so badly it hurts. But wouldn't life hurt too, when there's no map to show you what direction to go. I mean you walk right then you fall, you walk left and stumble and when you take a step back you look around and wonder where you are.

I hear footsteps coming to my door. They come closer and closer and then the door slowly opens and my sister at 8 peek her head in. "What you doing?" I ask, and she smiles at me.

"Mom told me to tell you dinner's ready." she says and smiles again.

"Why are you smiling like that?" It's really beginning to creep me out.

"Mom invited guests."

I give her a suspicious look. "Who?"

She just stares at me and leaves. Which makes me go after her. "Issy I asked you something."

She just looks back and gives me a grin. She is always like this. Only a few words come out of her. And then you pretty much have to guess everything else yourself. When I come downstairs everything makes sense.

"OMG BONNIE!" I run over to hug my best friend Bonnie who I haven't seen in what feels like forever. "What are you doing here?" I ask all taken away.

"Well you know how my dad lost his job. And so your dad offered him one in his company."

"So you are going to live here?" I ask, not really paying much attention to what she says.

She nods and gives me a smile. "I start school tomorrow with you." I smile at her and look at Issy. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom said I should surprise you.," she tells me and smiles widely.

Bonnie giggles and looks at me. "She really is the cutest." She says and Issy smiles even wider.

Mom walks over and tells us dinners ready. I then realize that Bonnie didn't come here alone. Her whole family is here. Dinner is fun like always when we are all together Bonnie's father is telling one joke after the other which make us all laugh.

I whisper to Bonnie and ask if she's nervous about tomorrow. She shakes her head. "No, not really."

That night. Daniella my 18-year-old sister walks in to my room and bumps down on my bed. "Dani what are you doing here?"

"Just wondering how you were doing?"

"Leave me alone."

"Why are you texting, a cute guy?" She smirks and I give her an evil stare.

I don't hate any of my sisters, but sometimes they are really annoying. I look at Daniella and shake my head.

"Aww are you too cool to even talk to me?" She laughs and pinches me in the side.

"Ouch. What the hell what that for? Leave my room." I point at the door.

"I want to talk to you, but you are ignoring me."

"That's because you are being a pain in the ass!"

Issy peeks in her head and walks over to my bed. "Whatcha doing?"

"Gabby has a boyfriend." Daniella smiles.

"I do not!"

"Is he cute?" Issy asks and smiles at Dani.

I shake my head. "You two suck! I don't have a boyfriend, and not that it's any of your business but I was texting Bonnie."

Sisters can really be a pain in the ass. It's like they are either your worst enemy or your best friend. They'll tell you if you look like an idiot, or you say something stupid or whatever, and they can really make your life miserable but they are always there for you no matter what, no matter how bad you treat them they'll always find a way to forgive you. Sisters stay the same always, unlike friends who can come and go. They'll be there for you when you need them. Right now though I really wish they would just leave me alone.

I roll my eyes and turn my back to them.

"I think we upset her." Issy says to Daniella.

"Yeah me too, what are we going to do Isabella?"

Yeah I know, Isabella, Daniella and Gabriella. My mom has something for the name Ella. I don't know why though, but she thinks it's really pretty and apparently we had to pay for that. I don't hate my name though I just don't really like the Ella part in any of our names. That's why Daniella is Dani (which is not really any better, considering Dani being a boy's name), Isabella is Issy and me I'm Gabby, Brie, Gabs, Bee or anything that doesn't include Ella. Apparently my name means "strength of God" so I suppose that's a good thing in some way. Isabella means, "Devoted to God" and Daniella means "God is my judge". Not sure what to do with these meanings, but I guess since we all have Ella in our name, all of us has some connection to God. But since my name has origin from Gabriel, which were the name of an angel in the Bible. I guess my name is really positive.

Eventually I get both of them kicked out of my room. It's almost like Dani miss being 16 and Issy can't wait to turn 16, so therefore they have to make my life miserable.


	2. 2 Daniella

2. Daniella

I walk to Troy's locker only to find him staring at someone. I smack him in the head.

"What you looking at goof?" I ask and step in front of him, rest my back against the lockers and look at the direction he's staring.

"Who's that with your sister?"

"That's Bonnie."

"Who's she?" he ask and give me a look.

"Gabby's best friend."

"But she's the new girl." Apparently this confuses Troy. Which makes me laughs.

"Daaah. Sometimes you are dumber than dumb!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry baby, but it's true. Gabby and Bonnie has known each other in forever. Bonnie and her family just moved here."

"Oh!" Is all he says.

"Not liking the new girl are you?"

He shakes his head in no, but I know he's lying.

"Troy?"

"Dani?" he says and gives me a smile.

"You're lying. I know you. She's only 16."

"SO? When has that ever stopped me." He asks with a grin and I smack his arm.

"Stay away from her!"

"Fine! But then I'll just take your sister instead?"

"In your dreams Bolton!"

"Aww are you jealous huh?" He asks and makes a kissy face.

I pull away his head. "No I'm not. But you should find someone your own age."

"Like you?"

"I didn't say that. God sometimes you make me insane you know that right?"

"But you still love me!" He says and I know he's right.

"Whatever." I shake my head, and pull him along with me.

Troy and I have been best friends since middle school, when we moved here. Since then we've always had each other's backs and we can always count on each other. That's why I love him, but no more than that. I thought of him and me together and began laughing. No, never. I couldn't picture Troy and I together.

"What you laughing at Montez?"

"You just crossed my mind." I smile at him.

"So what I'm just one completely joke to you?"

"Pretty much."

"Hah." He says and gives me and evil glare and laughs.

"I know I'm funny." I tell him and laugh even harder.

But when I find Bonnie's little sister Bree I stop. She's crying. I hit Troy on the chest since he's still laughing. "Bree what's wrong?" I ask being concerned for her.

"You know her?" Troy asks me.

"Bonnie's sister." I tell him.

"Oh." Is all he says and I know what he's thinking.

"No Troy, just go to class. I'll meet you there." He leaves. "Bree what's wrong?" I ask again. She has been crying. Her eyes are all red and puffy.

"This!" She points to her t-shirt, which is covered in something that looks like a strawberry milkshake. I can't help but smile a little, but I make sure she doesn't see. "It won't get off. I just wanted people to like me. But with this on, nobody will. They'll make fun of me!"

Then I remember. Freshmen year. You're afraid that people won't like you that you aren't going to be popular, that you are too fat, or too ugly. We've all been there. We all just want to fit in right? Luckily I was over that now, but I understood perfectly where this was coming from. New school, new students, different city, different people. You want to make sure that you make a good impression so that people are going to like you.

"Daniella what should I do?"

"Come with me." I take her hand and lead her to my locker. "You're lucky I always keep extra clothes in here. You never know what might happen." I grab a red t-shirt and give it to her.

Without even noticing she's giving me a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem." I smile at her. "Just text me and tell me how your day went."

She nods. "Where is room 201?"

"Just down the hall and to your right. Good luck." I walk to class and all I can think of is how I'm glad I'm not a freshmen again, and how I can't wait to get out of here.

When I enter the house I receive a message from Bree

_Hi Dani_

_U really r a lifesaver_

_My day went perfectly, every1 actually complemented the tee_

_So thanx I owe u. _

I texted her back:

_Hi Bree_

_Glad I could help._

_Good to hear you had a great day._

_And you don't owe me anything _

_I was just happy to help_

I smile as I look at the words she wrote. I remember when I used to write like that as well. The good old days I think to myself and smile. I hear the front door open and four feet storming in.

"YOU MOVE THAT CAR RIGHT NOW!"

"Someone's happy!" I say sarcastically.

"She's crazy." Troy says and gives me a weird look. "You sure you two are related."

I nod. "Unfortunately yes."

"Troy I'm talking to you!" Gabriella says.

"And I'm trying to ignore you Gabs."

"You have taken my spot!"

"OMG!" I laugh. "Grow up Brie!"

"Stay out of this Dani!" She fights back.

I smile, hoping I have never been this bad.

Izzy walks out from the kitchen and gives us all a weird look. "Why are you yelling Brie?"

"Troy!" Gabriella says and points at him.

"I thought Troy was nice?" Izzy says and I can't help but laugh.

"That's right cutie." Troy says and walks behind Issy. "I'm nice, the princess said so." Izzy smiles, which only makes Gabriella more irritated.

"When you leave Troy you put my car in to the right spot!" She says and throws her keys to him. "And don't you dare think about taking my car home instead of yours!" She storms upstairs which makes all of us laugh.

I turn to Izzy. "You haven't been home alone have you?"

She shakes her head. "No dad's working upstairs."

"Promise me one thing!"

"Anything." Izzy tells me.

"That you won't ever get as bad as Brie."

"How am I supposed to do that, just a year ago, you were like that too." She says innocently.

I nod in understanding and don't say anything else. Troy laughs so hard he's almost crying and I realize that apparently we all have to go through this stage in life. Apparently I passed it, or so I hope, but Brie is differently in it, I guess that's one of the bad things about being a teenager. Just makes me think I never want to be like that again. But well I remember 2 years ago, when I could barely stand being in the same room as Issy or Brie. Guess that's why Brie hates us so much at the moment. I was really happy that I wasn't here when Izzy got though this stage too, though right now I couldn't imagine her being worse than Brie.


	3. 3 Emily

3. Emily

This morning I actually woke with a feeling that today was going to be a good day, but apparently that all changed in biology class.

"What did she just say?" I ask Daniella but apparently she doesn't pay much attention and shrugs.

"Excuse me Ms. Anderson could you please repeat what you just said?" I ask.

"Sure. What I said was that if both your parents have blue eyes, then you will get blue eyes as well. It is not possible to get a child with brown eyes, unless at least one of your parents has brown eyes. If you have brown eyes and your parents don't you could be a mutation but that is none lileky. Do you understand Emily? "

I nod and my head keeps spinning. "Both my parents have blue eyes." I whisper to Daniella.

"So?"

"Didn't you hear what she just said?" I ask Daniella.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything." Clearly she is confused.

"Dani look at me." I tell her and she does as I say, and then her eyes go wide.

"Your eyes!"

"I know." My whole world was turning upside down. I had brown eyes, my parents had blue eyes, even Jeremy had blue eyes. A mutation I said, yes that must be it. But then it got me in to thinking. They didn't have any pictures of my mom being pregnant with me, or from the day I was born. With Jeremy they had almost taking a hundred pictures of my mom being pregnant, and at least a thousand from the day he was born. But they had none of me, either I was a mistake and he wasn't or.. I couldn't manage to say the words out loud. The accident 3 years ago, they needed blood for Jer AB negative, I said I would donate, but she said I wouldn't be a match, so my dad did it instead. How did she know? How could she know? Normally there would be 50 percent change. 50 that you get your moms and 50 that you get your dads blood type. But she said I wouldn't be, she didn't say I wasn't a match because I got hers, she said I wouldn't be. She knew I didn't match _any of them. _

I turn my head and look at Dani. "I'm adopted."

"You're what?" It felt like she screamed it in to my head, like I was some freak from outer space, but it was only my imagination. She had been whispering it, so that only I could hear it.

I nod and tears begin to fall from my eyes.

"Hey it's okay." She tells me and wraps her arm around me, but it is not okay, it's not okay at all.

When we leave the classroom both Matt and Troy come and give me a hug, because they can see I've been crying. "What's wrong?" Troy asks being concerned for me.

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about it." I see him looking at Dani for an answer, but she shakes her head as if she doesn't know.

"But you're okay right?" Matt asks and I shrug. Luckily it was the last period for today, so I leave them confused to find Jeremy. When I see Jeremy he's talking to Kyle, but I just grab him by the arm and drag him with me. "Let go of me!" He screams and gets out of my grib. "What is wrong with you?" He yells at me, and I don't respond.

Kyle comes over and gives us both a confused look. "Emily are you okay?"

"Of course she is!" Jeremy says. "She's just PMS and thinks it's okay to treat people like crab because she's a senior."

That does it for me and I storm out to my car, I don't know if either one said anything after that. But I can hear footsteps following, and right now I can't manage to hold back my tears.

"Em what the hell is going on!" Jer screams again, but I don't give him an answer, I just get in the car and so does he, and all the way home there is silence until I storm in to the living room find the first picture I believe has ever been taking of me and turn to my mom. Both her and Jeremy are looking at me confused.

I place the picture on the table in front of her. "That's the first picture that has ever been taking of me isn't it?"

"Yes, sweetie what's going on?"

I don't answer her question but ask another one myself. "And how old am I in this picture?"

She shrugs. "I think about a month. Why?"

"You have no pictures of me before that, that's why. No pictures of you being pregnant with me, no pictures of my birth."

"We didn't have a camera at that time." She says but I know she's lying.

"No? And you're just wearing contacts that's why our eyes doesn't match either, right?" I say sarcastically.

"Em, I think you should sit down." She tells me and I shake my head.

"Emily, don't do this." Jeremy says and I scream at him not to get involved.

"My blood didn't match Jers' which means it doesn't match dads', it doesn't match yours either does it?"

She shakes her head and begins to cry. She rests her head in her hands.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asks me and sits next to mom, to comfort her, apparently he doesn't understand.

"I'M ADOPTED! Isn't that right mom?" I ask and a small yes comes out of her.

Jeremy looks confused at both of us.

"Why mom? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her crying.

"Because we didn't want to hurt you and we didn't want you to feel like we loved you less because of that."

"How do you think I'm feeling now mom? You used to tell me I was special because I had brown eyes and not blue, now I understand how right you were!"

"Hon you are still special to us."

"Yeah because I'm different, because I don't fit in to this family. I always felt different, but I never thought I was this right. You should have told me!"

"I know sweetie. But you are our child and we love you just as much as we love Jeremy."

"But I'm not am I?"

She cries harder. I know I'm being mean to her, but how could she hide something like this to me all these years. I'm furious.

"Why I need to know why?"

"Because we wanted you in our lives. We wanted a child and when we couldn't have any.." I cut her off. "But Jer?"

"They had said I wasn't able to have children, but it took us a long time before they came to that conclusion. So we kept trying, and it wasn't until we stopped that it actually happened. The doctors called it a miracle."

Jeremy smiled at her, but that made me feel even worse. "And what was I? A girl you were stuck with, who you couldn't get rid of?"

She shook her head and walked over to me. "No sweetie, you are our child and we love you, God just blessed us with another one as well."

I took a step back. I knew they loved me that they always had, but I kept thinking that maybe the reason for why they hadn't said anything to me, was because they were afraid it would hurt them, instead of me. At least until now they had been able to pretend I was their 'real' child, but now they finally have to face the fact that I aren't. Which I think is something they have a hard time dealing with.

I run upstairs and I hear both Jeremy and my mom mumble a 'I'm sorry.'


	4. 4 Troy

4. Troy

When I get to school the next morning all I can think of is Emily. I'm wondering how she is doing and I wonder what had happened to her, but my thoughts of her vanishes as I walk in to the boys room to find Gabriella coming out of one of the stalls.

"Gabriella?" I ask confused, not understanding why she is here. "Isn't this the.."

".. boys room. Yes Troy it is." she snaps at me. I'm not sure if she's mad or sad.

"Sorry." I say and she pulls down in her skirt for it to sit right on her body.

She storms out of the boys room, and Riley a junior comes out of the same stall as Gabriella.

I look confused at him and then at the door where Gabriella just disappeared and storm after her.

"Gabby wait!"

She walks faster so I run and grab her by the arm. I see her eyes have gotten all red and puffy.

"Talk to me!" I tell her but she just stares at me and says nothing.

"Gabby please."

"NO. Please don't tell anyone what you just saw, especially not Dani."

"Of course but Gabs please talk to me. You're not fine."

"Yes I'm fine." She says but I know she's lying. "Please just keep this hidden."

"I will, I promise." I tell her.

"Thanks Troy." She gives me a smile and then leaves, and to be honest I'm not sure what is happening. I know what I saw, but by the look on Gabriella's face it didn't look like what I thought happened actually happened.

I get hit friendly on the back. "Hey Troy you seen Kyle." Lola asks.

"Sorry Lol. I don't pay attention to my little brother."

"I know you say that, but I know you both love each other deeply."

I laugh. "Hey do you know what's up with Gabby?"

"No why?"

"She was just acting weird, and I thought since you 2 are friends she might have told you something."

"Nope I don't know anything, sorry."

"That's okay. You've seen Em?"

"No sorry. Are you okay Bolton?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I fake a smile.

"Your mind seems troubled."

"It's nothing. See you later. Tell my brother I said hi, when you see him." I leave her to go to drama class. Hopefully both Gabriella and Emily are going to be there, and to my luck they are, but Gabriella is avoiding eye contact, so I go to Emily.

"You okay?" I ask her, she looks in to my eyes and shakes her head. "No."

"What's wrong?" She rests her head on my chest and I can hear her sobbing.

"I'm adopted Troy."

"What?" I pull back and look in to her eyes again.

"I'm adopted. I figured it out yesterday. That's why I don't look like them. Either of them, not even Jere."

"You sure I mean.." She cuts me off.

"Yes I'm sure Troy. I wouldn't lie about something like that. I just don't understand why they never told me. I feel betrayed."

"Then who are your real parents?" I ask.

She looks me in the eyes. Like she hasn't thought of that before. "They probably didn't want me."

I wrap my arms around her. "Don't say that. Of course they did. There was probably a really good explanation. No one would be able to resist you."

She gives me a smile.

"Yay I'm doing something right."

She smiles again. "Yeah thank you."

"Think about it, you probably have two set of parents who love you deeply."

"Maybe you're right." She smiles at me again.

I turn around and look at Gabriella but she is still not getting eye contact with me. But at lunch I learn to know what is going on.

"How could you?" She asks me out of nothing.

I hear people whistling of us, and then she storms out of the cafeteria with tears in her eyes. I follow her.

"How could you?" She asks again.

"What are you talking about Gabby?" I ask and try to take her hand.

"Don't touch me!"

"What did I do?" I ask confused.

"You know what you did. You told the whole school what happened!"

"Gabby I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Tears fall from her eyes. "I thought you were different Troy, but you are just as bad as the rest of them!"

"Gabriella do you care to explain what's actually going on?"

She shakes her head in no. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm a virgin!" she screams and runs down the hall. And I'm foolish enough not to follow. I walk back in to the cafeteria and I hear more noise than normal. Then people from my classes that I haven't talked to before start talking to me and I begin to understand.

I see Riley with a big grin on his face. I'm still not sure what he did to Gabriella earlier but I know what he has done now. He has told people that Gabriella threw herself at him, and that he had sex with her out of pity. Which of course people believe and thinks she is a whore.

It's kinda scary how fast a stupid rumor can spread throughout a whole high school. How people believe everything they hear is true. It's scary that in an instant your whole reputation can be ruined, that in an instant your whole life can change. Gabriella had never done anything to anyone, and still she was the one getting hurt. People would talk about her for a long time now, despite the fact that she didn't do anything. I feel sorry for her. Sorry for all of it. This shouldn't happen to someone like her.

I walked over to Riley and punched him in the face. Then I walked away and Daniella gave me a weird look. I heard footsteps from behind, but I just ran over to Dani grabbed her arm and then went outside with her. Before Riley or anyone else would punch me.

"What happened Troy!"

"I don't know!"

"You know something!" She told me.

I shake my head. "I promised I wouldn't tell and to be honest I'm not sure what actually did happen."

"But everyone thinks Gabby is a whore, why?"

"Because Riley told everyone that Gabby threw herself at him and that they had sex. He told everyone he's a whore."

"What?" She storms inside again and I don't follow. I already know what she's going to do. And I'm right the next time I see Riley I can't help but smile because of the 2 black eyes he has gotten.


	5. 5 Gabriella

5. Gabriella

I look at my vibrating phone Lola was calling. This had been the seventh time for the last 15 minutes that someone was calling. Didn't they understand? That I don't want to talk to anyone. My phone vibrated again. Now it was Troy again. First Troy called, then Dani called, then Bonnie, Kyle, Dani again, Jeremy, Lola and now Troy.

It's funny how a rumor spreads. Guess Troy was the first to know, and then the rest figured out soon after. Good news spread fast, bad news spread even faster. The whole school probably knew by now, thanks to Troy. God I hate him right now. My sister's stupid friend, I hope I never get to see him again.

It knocks on my door, but I don't answer. Instead I close my eyes and pretend I'm asleep. The door slowly open and I hear footsteps coming towards me. I know who it is. But I don't want to face her; I don't want to scare her, because of how I look right now. My eyes are red and puffy, my mascara is everywhere and new tears keep falling from my eyes.

"You are not supposed to be home." She says.

"I know." I say between tears.

"Then why are you hear?" She asks.

"No reason. Izzy just leave me alone." I tell her.

"If you don't tell me. I'm telling daddy."

I look at her. Knowing she will if I don't speak up. "I'm just not feeling that well."

She gives me a scared look when she looks at me. "What happened?"

"Just teenage problems sweetie, you don't have to worry."

"You mean PMS?" she asks confused.

"Yes." I nod and fake a smile that's it.

"I didn't think it was coming out of your eyes? And that isn't blood." she looks at me confused.

"Well it comes in different ways." I try to explain her, hoping she is buying it. I love that she isn't older than 8 and that she'll believe anything. But then it hit me; this is exactly why I'm sad. Because people believe the things they hear, without thinking twice about it, just like Izzy does. The whole school thinks I'm a whore because someone told them. Just like Izzy thinks the things I just said are true, because I told her. I'm just as bad as they are. "No that's not exactly true." I tell her.

She gives me a confused look.

"It's not because I'm PMS. I'm not. And it's not like tears come out of your eyes when you are. Well when you are PMS it can make you moody and therefore you get more emotional which means small things can make you cry, but that's not the reason I'm crying. And you're right, after you've been PMS you get your period which is blood and that doesn't come out of your eyes. But you don't have to worry about that now. The reason why I'm crying is because someone at school said something bad about me, and now the whole school things I'm a bad person."

"Who would say that?" She asks me.

"No one you know." I lie. I don't want her to know it was Troy.

"But you going to be okay?" She asks me with a concerned voice.

I nod. "Yes sweetie."

I see Troy enter my room and I look away. Izzy though run right over to him, and I assume she gives him a hug. "Hi sweetie, can I talk to your sister for a while?"

"Sure." Izzy says and one of them closes the door.

"Gabby you need to listen."

"No! I don't."

"Yes. I didn't tell a soul. Not even Dani when she asked me."

"I don't want to talk to you Troy!"

"Then just listen! Riley is the one who told everyone, not me. I don't even know what happened."

"What do you think happened?" I ask and turn around to face him.

He shrugs. "I don't know."

I look away. "I feel so embarrassed."

"Why?" He sits down next to me and places a hand on my shoulder. But it just makes me even more uncomfortable. I'm not feeling well. I feel ashamed, embarrassed, sad, vulnerable, small. I'm completely out of it. My whole body is trembling.

I get on my feet and take a few steps, before I turn around and look at him again. "I'm so stupid and naïve. He tricked me!"

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted me to make his essay. He offered me money and stupid enough I said yes. I was going to give it to him, but he said we had to meet in the boy's room. I didn't think more of it, so I just did as he said. As I went in there he grabbed me, and pushed me in to one of the stalls, he pulled up my skirt and grabbed my thigh." I felt tears coming down my cheeks.

He walks closer to me, but I feel so ashamed of myself, that I don't want him to touch me. He's about to speak when I cut him off and continue speaking. "I told him not to do it, but he slapped me. And told me how naïve I was for thinking he wanted an essay from me."

I could see Troy was in shock. "He didn't do anything else to you did he?"

"No. Because then I heard the door to the boys room open. So I wiped away my tears and walked out of the stall, he didn't try to stop me, and then I ran in to you."

"I'm so sorry Brie."

I sniff and more tears run down my face. I rethink the whole thing, and how scared I felt at that moment. "I'm sorry Troy."

He wraps his arms around me and this time I don't stop him. "I'm sorry. I thought you did it, and I wasn't thinking, I didn't see clear, and I was sad and mad and all these feelings came to me at once and I didn't know what to think of it all."

"Sshh." He said and rubbed my back. "It's okay Brie, I understand."

"I feel so stupid!"

"Don't. You didn't do anything wrong. He did. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

I cried even harder. It was like nothing he said made me feel better. My body was trembling.

"Brie relax. It's okay."

And then it happens I pass out in his arms. The next thing I know I'm lying on my bed under the covers and Troy is touching my forehead. "How did I end here?" I ask confused.

"You passed out and I carried you to your bed."

I look away embarrassed by the thought of just passing out and then him carrying me. "Oh god. This is definitely not my day."

"You okay?" He asks me with a concerned voice. "You are kind of hot."

"What?" I ask confused and then I understand what he means. "Yes I'm fine, just think I need to sleep it off."

"So you want me to leave?"

"I think I'm going to survive without you here, but it's nice to have company." I tell him and then what I told him earlier hits me. 'I'm a virgin.' I told him those words. Now I felt even more embarrassed but I tried not to show it. "School is going to be hell tomorrow."

"Well maybe it'll help when you see Riley with two black eyes."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Both me and Dani punched him." He says with a grin on his face and I can't help it but smile.


	6. 6 Daniella

6. Daniella

I slowly walk to the principal's office. They had called in both Troy and me. I suppose it was because of what we did to Riley. Which he fully deserved. But Troy wasn't in class so I had to call him else he would be in even more trouble than he already was.

I call Troy and hope that he'll pick up.

"Where are you Bolton?"

"Your house, checking on your sister."

"Get your ass down here now! We are called to the principals office."

"Oh okay I'll be there." He tells me and then he hangs up. "I hope they won't expel us." I say aloud, that isn't going to look good on my college applications.

I slowly open the door to the office and am met by Riley. "You're going to pay for this bitch!" He says.

I roll my eyes of him. Luckily principal Turner hears him. "Mr. Martin watch your mouth or I might expel you for using an inappropriate language."

Turner looks at me. "Mrs. Montez it has become quite a habit of yours to be getting called here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If you want to be sorry for anything, you should be sorry for your violent behavior."

I look down. "I'm sorry."

"And where is Mr. Bolton if I might ask?"

"He's in the boys room." I say, but probably too fast, because both Turner and Riley gives me a suspicious look.

Troy storms in. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Well since you're both here. I can now continue with your punishment."

Riley laughs.

"Bolton, Montez. I have to suspend you from school for a week. Starting today. We can't have that kind of behavior at school."

Both Troy and I nod in understanding, but as I look at Riley and think about Brie I know it's worth it. And I can tell that Troy thinks the same.

"And Montez. This is your last chance, if you get caught for anything again, you'll get you can both leave school property."

* * *

"YOU GOT Suspended!" Mom screams at me and I can tell that Brie is laughing.

"Yes I'm sorry mom."

"What happened this time?"

"I punched someone."

"But why? Why did you punch him?" She asks and I look at Gabby who is beginning to panic.

"He was a jerk." I laugh.

"That doesn't make it okay to punch someone!"

"Troy did it as well."

"Oh so he's the reason why you did something this time?"

I sigh. "No mom. Troy isn't a bad influence on me if that's what you are referring to."

"Then what is it?" I can see she's beginning to give up. She knows that no matter what she says or does, I won't be sorry for what I did.

"As I said he was a jerk, and he deserved to be punched. He hurts people."

"That still doesn't make it okay. That only makes you go down on his level."

"I don't really care mom. I'm not sorry for what I did."

"You're grounded you know. You are grounded for a week."

"Lucky me." I say sarcastic.

"No phone either!" She tells me.

"But mom!" I almost scream.

"No buts."

Gabs give me an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Give your phone Dani!" Mom says.

I hesitate, and then hands her my iPhone.

"Thank you!" Mom says and walks to the kitchen to cook dinner.

"I'm sorry Dani." Gabriella says.

"It's not your fault, what happened exactly?"

"Riley's a jerk, and he spread the rumor. I don't know why." She looks down, and I think she's hiding something but I don't go there.

"Give me your phone." I tell her.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Matt."

"Oh so you two are dating now?" She teases.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She hands me her pink Blackberry. "Thanks sis, you're the best." I kiss her cheek and run upstairs.

"Isn't this Brie's number?" Matt asks me over the phone. I nod, but then I remember he can't see me. "Uhm yes."

"What happened?" He asks me.

"I'm grounded for getting suspended from school, and mom took my phone."

"You got suspended?"

"Yeah and Troy too."

He laughs.

"I still can't believe you punched Riley, that's kinda bad ass."

I laugh.

"I like that laugh." He tells me and I blush I'm glad that he can't see me.

"Well I'm sorry I can't come over tomorrow."

"Just say it's a school project."

"You think that'll work?" I ask him.

"I don't know. Else let Gabby cover for you."

"Well we'll figure something out. First I just have to kill time."

"Maybe Troy can keep you company."

"He's kinda grounded too."

He laughs. "You too always know how to get in trouble."

"Hey! It's not my fault people pisses me off."

"Like our freshmen year, when you soaked Dylan's backpack for calling you ugly. You got a week detention. Or the school trip to Yale where you draw a mustache on Steve's face while he was asleep in the bus, just because he had called you a bitch earlier. You had to help in the tutor center for a whole month. And in our junior year where you got a weeks suspension and then a weeks detention after that, because you got in a fight with Anna."

"I can't believe you remember all that. But Anna had it coming herself. Calling Emily a freak is totally not okay." I say to my defense.

"Well I've always liked that about you. You've always defended the people you love. I just hope I'm not the one who is getting your revenge someday."

"Just stay on my good side and you won't." I laugh. "And by the way this is my last chance. Next time they'll have to expel me."

"So you have to stay good for less than 5 months. You think you'll be able to manage?" He laughs.

"This isn't funny. I can't help my violent behavior it comes naturally."

"Well I would hate to see you getting expelled right before we graduate."

"Yeah me too."

Gabby walks in to my room and sticks out her hand. "I need it now."

"Just one more moment Brie." I tell her.

"What's wrong?" Matt asks.

"Gabby, she wants the phone."

"That's okay I'll talk to you later." He says and hangs up and I place the phone in her hand, maybe a bit too hard.

"That hurt." She tells me and I roll my eyes of her.

"I'm never letting you borrow it again."

"Well I'm suspended because of you!" I scream though I know I'm not.

"I never told you to punch Riley. That was all you." She says and walks out.

"I did it for you." I yell after her.

She yells back. "No you did it for your own amusement."


	7. 7 Lola

7. Lola

"Troy came why?" I ask her over the phone.

"He wanted to see if I was okay after what happened." She says and I can here the excitement in her voice.

"Brie what did happen?"

"Nothing."

Good thing I know when she's lying. "Gabby."

"Riley Tried to rape me."

"WHAT!" I shriek, I guess a bit too loud. "Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"I'm gonna make that stupid jerk's life a living hell!"

"Please no. Don't do that Lol."

"Why not? He deserves that after what he did to you. Have you convicted him?"

"No." she almost whispers.

"You have to Brie, what if he does this to someone else as well!"

"No one would believe me!"

"I would." I assure her.

"Thanks, but it's no big deal, Troy came in before anything happened."

"Troy was there?"

"Yeah. He was the one who saved me."

"Uuhh how romantic." I teas.

"Stop it."

"Well if he's just half as good in bed as his brother, I'd say you are one lucky girl."

"Eww stop it. I don't want to know anything about you and Kyle's sex life."

"Is she talking about me?" Kyle asks Troy and I can't help but laugh.

"Where are you?" Gabby asks me.

"Kyle's. He's talking to Troy."

"What are they hearing our conversation!" She screams.

"No only my part."

"Lol. If they know you are talking to me, then they will know I like Troy!"

"How?" I sure was confused.

"They know you were referring to Kyle when you talked about being good in bed. His brother is Troy and you called me a lucky girl!"

"They are guys they won't figure that out!" I try to assure her. "I mean I didn't even."

"Hopefully you are right, else I'm going to kill myself."

"Don't be overdramatic Gabs. You do like him right?" I ask all excited.

"I guess. But he's Dani's friend, and he's a senior, he's gonna graduate. And he's 18. He doesn't see anything in me."

"You might be wrong about that."

"What are you going to do?" She asks me.

"I'll work some magic." I hung up and looked at Kyle and Troy with a huge grin on my face.

"What just happened?" Troy asks, but I think the question is for Kyle and not me.

"I'm not sure." Kyle gives both of us a weird look.

"Why didn't you tell us that Gabby almost got rapped?" I scream.

"Gabs almost got rapped?" Kyle asks confused.

"She told me not to tell anyone." Troy defends himself.

"So that's why you punched Riley." Kyle asks.

Troy nods and looks at both of us. "You have to promise not to tell."

"Why you afraid of what Gabby think of you?" I teas Troy.

"Well yes. She got mad at me earlier, and I would hate for that to happen again."

"But you like her?" I ask.

He doesn't answer because we are interrupted by Chad their 10 year-old little brother. "Troy will you play ball with me." He asks with big puppy eyes. And I can't help but laugh, because I've seen that look in both Kyle and Troy also.

"I'd love to." Troy says and walks outside with Chad.

"What just happened?" Kyle asks aloud, but I think it's more a question for himself than for me.

I wrap my arms around his neck. "I think your brother has fallen for Gabby."

"What? No I don't think so. I think he's more in for Dani than Gabby."

"You do?" He's got it all wrong. There's no way Troy and Dani is more than friends. I like the fact that it's everybody else who has to deal with his or her feelings and not me. I'm happy and completely in love with Kyle. I wouldn't change that. I smile at him.

He gives me a weird look. "What?"

"I love you." I say and he kisses my lips. But I can't help but notice that he doesn't say it back. I fake a smile and kiss him again, then I come up with an excuse and leave. Great I thought to myself, I have to deal with my feelings too just because I couldn't shut up. I shouldn't have said anything. Why did love have to be so hard? When a girl loves a boy he should love her back, and vice versa. It really should be that simple. I think about Gabby, and somehow I feel better. At least I'm not the one who almost got rapped, and whom everybody thinks is a whore. Life is complicated. If everybody got homeschooled everything would be much better.

I call Jeremy. "Hey Lol what's up?"

"How do you know if a guy loves you?"

"Well if he tells you he does, mostly it's true."

"That's the problem he didn't."

"You're talking about Kyle?"

"Yes. He didn't say it back."

"Maybe he's just afraid."

"Of what?" I'm getting frustrated.

"Committing himself."

"I thought he had already done that by being my boyfriend."

"Just give him some time, I'm sure you just took him off guard."

"And what if I didn't? What if he doesn't love me?"

"Lol relax. Just wait, I'm sure he'll say it back sooner than later. Besides don't you want him to mean it when he says it, instead of just saying it to make you happy."

"Of course, but I just always pictured him saying it back. Btw how's Emily, how's she taking everything?"

"You know?" He asks surprised.

"Yes. Kyle told me, I assume he knows from Troy who probably knows from Em."

"She's okay I guess. She's a bit mad."

"Why wouldn't she be, her whole life has been a lie."

"But still it's not like she isn't loved."

"Jere that's easy for you to say. Put yourself in her shoes. Your whole life you thought you knew whom your parents were and where you came from, now it turns out that you don't. And even though she knows you love her, I'm sure a part of her would like to know where she came from. I think she's confused, and lost. Because she didn't expect any of it, and what if she meets her biological parents and it turns out they didn't want her, or that they died. I think she's going through a lot right now. So you better be there for her and help her in every kind of way."

He sighs. "You really thought this through huh?"

"Well I just pictured it being me. What if it turned out that Matt wasn't my biological brother, and my parents weren't really my parents after all? I would feel so confused, betrayed, lost and I think a part of me would want to know who I am, but what if I never got the chance to figure that out, because I couldn't find my biological parents. Then I would feel even more lost, because then 'who am I'. Am I like my mother or father, who do I look like. I think Em has a lot of questions that she needs to be answered probably a lot that your parents can't help her with, and I think she'll need those questions answered before she can move on."

"Thanks Lol. You just helped a lot." He hangs up and all I can think about is that maybe I made a mistake. Maybe I ruined my whole relationship with Kyle. At least I helped Jer with his problems though he didn't really help me. I was really afraid that I was going to lose Kyle that I already had.


	8. 8 Kyle

8. Kyle

How do you know if you love a girl? Is it when she makes you a better person? Or is it if you don't feel whole until she is there? I loved Lola or at least I thought I did. But I wasn't sure what separates a girl you love from someone you like. Is love when you can't live with the other person? Gabriella and Bonnie walked over to me, and I saw people staring and whispering. First I thought they were whispering about me, but I realized they whispered because Gabby gave me a hug.

"You okay?" I ask her and she nods.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asks.

"You don't have to put up a good face Gabs I know what people are saying about you hurts."

"She is taking it surprisingly good." Bonnie says.

"How come?" I ask.

"Because there is nothing to be hurt about. Actually we came over here to talk to you." She tells me.

"About what?"

"You and Lola. We've noticed you two don't talk. So what did you do?"

"Me. I didn't do anything." I say to my defense.

"Ahhh because I'd say you forgot to say the three words as well." Gabby laughs.

"How do you know?" I ask with a smile.

"People talk you know."

"Is that so?" I ask and Bonnie responses with a yes, I can tell she's referring to the rumor about Gabby.

"So what's the problem?"

"How do I know if I love her?" I ask them.

"Does she make you smile?" Bonnie asks.

I nod.

"And laugh?" Gabriella asks.

"Yes of course."

"Do you miss her when she isn't here?" Gabriella asks.

"Yes. I miss her all the time."

"Does she make you a better person?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes she does more than that, why all those questions?" I ask confused.

"Just answer the questions Bolton, and we'll help you with your Lol." Gabby says.

"Would you be able to live without her?"

"No."

"Do you picture yourself with her for the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"Who's the smarter one you or her?"

"Her. But why does this even matter?"

They look at each other and I give them a confused look.

"Kyle?"

"Yes Gabby."

She smiles at me. "You are completely and totally in love with Lol."

"I am?"

They both nod and I smile excited at them. "Thank you." I give both of them a hug.

Lola walks over to us, and Bonnie and Gabby leave.

"Do you like me?" She asks me and I shake my head.

"No."

"Okay fine." She turns around and walks away, but I run after her and grab her left wrist and turn her around.

"Don't leave."

"Why? You don't love me."

"Yes I do."

"But you just said." She is confused

"I said I didn't like you, that doesn't mean I don't love you."

She gives me a slight smile and blushes.

"Say it out loud."

"I can't."

"Why not?" She turns sad again.

"Because three words are not enough to tell you what you mean to me."

She wraps her arms around me. "Thank you, I love you."

I look in to her eyes and kiss her softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday."

She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you do love me."

"I do." I smile at her and kiss her forehead. "With all my heart."

Lol smiles at me and I can see tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy." She tells me.

I kiss her nose and wrap my arms around her. "What about from now on we use smiles instead of tears."

She giggles. "Okay."

I look in to her eyes and smile. I can't help but think that I never want to leave her that I want her to be mine forever. I kiss her lips.

"Get a room." I hear Jeremy say and we pull away from each other. "I see you two made up."

"You know?" I ask confused.

"Yeah I know you didn't have the guts to tell her you love her."

I give Lola a look. "Yes I told him, I was frustrated. I thought you didn't love me. I'm sorry."

"Nah it's fine."

"Lol btw that's for helping me with Em, it really helped."

"Just glad I could help." Lol says.

"I gotta go. I have history and I believe you have biology."

They nod and I peck Lola's lips before I walk to class. My mind is filled with memories of Lol, but as I walk down the hall I see something that isn't right at all. Apparently I'm late for class so the halls are pretty much empty, except that there's a girl lying on the floor having cramps.

I rush over to her, and give her a glance. She looks like Bonnie. Except her hair is curly and not wavy. She isn't herself, so I take her to the nurse's room.

"Is she okay?" I ask the nurse. She doesn't have cramps anymore and she looks better.

"She is epileptic, which means this happens to her once in a while."

"But she's okay right?" I ask again, because I'm not really happy with the answer I get.

"Yes she'll be fine, but you should stay. It will be good for her that someone is here when she wakes up."

The nurse leaves and I look at the girl. She's actually really beautiful. I see her eyes moving and slowly she opens them. "Where am I?"

"The nurse's office."

She sits up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyle Bolton. Bonnie is your sister right?"

She nods. "How do you know?"

"You look like each other."

"I guess."

"What's your name?"

"Sorry I'm Bree. I had a seizure didn't I?"

I nod.

"Great." She looks embarrassed. "Did people see me?"

"I don't think so, when I found you I was the only one there."

"Good. But I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sure it didn't look good."

I give her a smile "Don't worry about it and luckily you aren't that heavy."

She gives me a confused look. "What?"

"I had to carry you here."

She looks away from me again. I can tell she feels embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it."

The nurse comes in and tells her it's okay for her to leave, but she suggests she calls her parents and get them to pick her up.

We leave the nurse's office together.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me. Not everybody would have done that so thanks."

"Don't worry about it." I tell her.

"So you want to go home?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yes I don't feel like having classes after this, I just have to find out what class Bonnie's in."

"Why?"

"She needs to take me home."

"I can do that." I offer.

"No you've already done too much."

"I don't mind." I tell her and she lets me do it.

In the car I put on the song Angels on the moon by Thriving Ivory and I can't help but noticing that she sings a long. "You know this song?"

"Yes it's one of my favorites."

"Really? I thought you were more of a Bieber girl." I laugh.

"Do I look like a girl that listens to Bieber?" She asks me.

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe."

"It's because of my age isn't it?"

"I don't even know how old you are?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"So you're a freshmen?" I ask her.

"Yeah. And you?"

"Sixteen, I'm a sophomore. But I can still not believe you like Thriving Ivory, nobody I know likes them."

"I do. Their songs make me feel better."

"Yeah me too." I say. "So what other music do you listen to?"

"Uhmm I listen to U2, Keane, The Kooks, Coldplay, Dashboard Confessional, Foo Fighters, stuff like that."

"Are you serious?" I ask her and she smiles at me.

"Yeah is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's amazing. You know Dashboard Confessional is playing in two weeks."

"You are kidding right?"

"No."

"I have to go. But I don't know anyone here except Gabby and Dani and Bonnie. And I know hey don't want to go."

"We could go together?"

"That would be amazing."


	9. 9 Daniella

9. Daniella

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asks me.

"Out."

"Mom is gonna kill you."

"Then don't tell her." I snap.

"Who is coming with you?"

"Troy and Emily!"

"And where exactly are you going?"

"I don't know yet. Just cover for me please." I say.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're the best sister ever." I tell her with a smile.

She rolls her eyes of me and I know she'll cover for me. I walk out on my balcony and climb down a tree, and then I run to Em's car she has parked just around the corner of our street. "Hey." Both her and Troy say in unison. "How did you get out." Emily asks.

"Hopefully Gabby is covering for me. If not I'm going to kill her. How are you doing Em?"

"Okay I guess. I talked to Jeremy and that really helped. But I still have a hard time facing my parents. I still can't believe they hid something like that from me."

"It's because they love you." Troy says.

"I guess, but that still doesn't explain it why the hid it. But at least now they are giving me space to do what I want. So where exactly are we going?"

"Well I hope you both got your fake ID's?" Troy asks and we both say yes. "Good cause I've found this new nightclub. It should be really good."

He was right the nightclub turned out to be good. Emily had gone off with some guy. Which was good, she deserved some fun for once. And besides she wasn't drinking so at least she would be able to think straight. Me however wasn't feeling so well, or actually I felt great. I had been drinking a lot and so had Troy.

"Cheers. " Troy says. "..for hitting Riley in the face."

"Cheers." I say and hit my class against his.

We kept drinking, more than anyone should and more than we ever had before I'm not sure why we did it. If we were trying to hide something or we just did it for fun, but we did. I licked the salt of my hand, drank the tequila and then got the lemon out of Troy's mouth. I don't know why we were doing this. We shouldn't have been. But my mind wasn't thinking straight at that moment. We walk outside and down an alley. I'm not sure what's happening. But suddenly we are kissing each other. Our tongues meet and our hands are everywhere on each other's body. I'm not sure why we are doing this, but I go with it, not thinking clear. I remember pulling down in my thighs and underwear. I then pull down his jeans and his boxers and he puts on a condom, suddenly I'm against the wall and Troy's inside of me. The next thing I know Em is talking to me, but I don't really pay attention to what she's saying. Then I hear Troy's answer. "We had sex."

Emily shrieks, and Troy throws up in a bag. "Why did you do that, you two are going to regret it."

I see it happening for me once again and I'm embarrassed, so I change the subject. "What happened with you?"

"Changing the subject huh?" She laughs. "Well he is so sweet his name is Justin. He's a teacher and we are so going to meet again."

"Nothing else?" I ask curious.

"We kissed."

"Nice job Em." Troy says.

"I'm never letting you two alone again. Why the hell would you have sex?" She asks both of us.

"We were drunk. Having fun."

"Troy that's no excuse. I really hope you two used protection."

"Yes."

"At least you did something right." She says.

What happens after that I don't remember all I know is that I'm mumbling in my sleep. I'm seeing Troy kissing me, feeling me and I'm not sure what to make of it all. When I wake up I'm lying in my bed and I see Gabby standing in front of me. "You owe me big time!"

"I've covered up for you, mom is beginning to be suspicious. When I went in here the first time you weren't here. Should I tell her you are sick?"

"No it's fine."

"Okay good!" She seems pissed for some reason, and as she leaves the room, she slams the door behind her. What did I do? I think but my head really hurts and I go back to sleep.

When I wake up I look at the clock it's 2pm. Okay I better get up. I think to myself and I walk downstairs to grab something to eat. I smell brownies. I walk to the kitchen and am about to grab a brownie, when Brie hits my hand. "Don't. They aren't for you."

I give her a confused look and then mom walks in. "You okay hun." She touches my forehead. "You aren't warm or anything."

I quickly shake my head, no but my head hurts.

"I bet you also want to throw up." Gabby laughs.

I give her an evil glare.

"You weren't out last night were you?"

"No mom, of course not. I'm grounded remember."

I watch Brie take a bite of one of the brownies and I'm reaching out for one again.

"No hunnie, I think what you need is some soup." Mom tells me and I sigh.

Izzy walks over "Why aren't you eating brownies? You love brownies."

I nod. "Mom and Brie won't let me."

Izzy gets a brownie for me and I give her a kiss. "You're the best."

I walk upstairs and see Brie lying on her bed, she looks kinda sad but I'm not sure why. I walk to her, but she doesn't say anything and doesn't want to look at me. I'm not sure what has happened between us.


	10. 10 Gabriella

10. Gabriella

"Hey what's wrong?" Dani asks me. I can't believe she can be so clueless.

"You don't know!"

She shakes her head and gives me a confused look.

"You slept with him!"

"Troy?"

"Yeah."

"So? It's not like you two are together."

"No you're right!" I look down.

"If you like him so much, then why the hell don't you do something about it!"

"Forgive me for not throwing myself at anyone like you."

She slaps me and I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"How do you think he feels about me? He's your best friend, I'm just your annoying little sister, he's older than me and I'm not sure he sees me that way. I don't want to get hurt."

"Well now you don't have to worry about that, do you?"

"I hate you!" I yell at her. "I can look through the slap, because you can't help it, that's just who you are! But you take everything from me and I'm getting tired of it!"

"Like what?"

"You steal my stuff and then you forget it somewhere and then I never see it again."

"Oh grow up Brie."

"When we were kids. I got the lead role in a play, and mom and dad were supposed to come watch. But you got in a fight with someone and mom and dad didn't show up. I was 8 and all I wanted was for them to see me. See me shine, but you took that from me. Just like you took me from my friends. I had the best friends at our old school. But we had to move because you got kicked out of school. No matter what it is you take it from me! Remember when you were 15 and you got to be on a fashion show!" She nods and I continue. "They wanted me! But they figured out I was only 13 and then they saw you! That was my shot D not yours, but you took it from me without even knowing!" I wipe away my tears. "Two years ago I was having fun with this guy, then you stole him and broke his heart, I never saw him again."

"Brie. That all happened years ago."

"Until now! You can't even help it it's who you are! But I'm tired of it! And now Troy!"

She is crying and all I can think about is that I'm happy I'm not the only one.

"He was never yours!"

"No he wasn't, but you knew I liked him, and still you went after him!"

"You never said anything!"

"Open your eyes! If you didn't see that, you sure are blind."

"You should have.."

I cut her off. "You know what? I'm done!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm done with you. From now on we live together and that's it! I don't want you to speak to me. I just want you out of my life!" I scream.

"No." She begs. Tears storm down her face. "Brie you don't mean that."

"You're right I'm mad. I'm really mad, this isn't fair." I shake my head. "I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much."

"I never meant to hurt you. I didn't even know about the play or the fashion show.."

"But you knew aobut Troy!" I snap at her.

She cries harder and I know she did. I want to scream and cry and I want to be able to laugh but I can't it hurts too much. "I never thought you would be the one to break my heart!"

"Brie.."

I shake my head. "No. Don't speak. I don't want to hear what you have to say. Tell Troy I say hi."

"Why aren't you mad at him?"

"You knew, I believe he didn't. And anyway you are my sister. You should never hurt your family like that. And besides you do this all the time, and now I've had enough." I give her one last glance before I turn my back on her. New tears fall down my cheeks. It hurts more than I ever expected it to. I love her. But I can't do this anymore. It's too painful. I don't know what will happen with time, but right now this is the right thing to do. "And who says I aren't mad at him? But getting hurt by someone you love hurts a whole lot more. I trusted you."

"If this is what you want. But then don't come to me whenever you need advice or get in trouble or just want to talk." She leaves my room and I cry in to my pillow.

Had it been a stranger I don't think it had been bothering me that much, even though it would hurt no matter who Troy was with, but the fact that it was Dani hurt a lot. On one hand I still like Troy and on the other I'm really mad at him, but I think to myself that it isn't his fault. He didn't know. I should have told him, then I would have never been in this situation, which hurts even more than getting rejected by a guy. I hear my door open and I know Izzy is walking in. Not now I think. I don't want to talk to anyone. "What happened?" She asks me. "Dani stormed to her room, she didn't want to talk to me."

I wipe away my tears. "We got in a fight"

"About what?" she walks closer.

"Nothing you have to worry about." I tell her.

"That's okay, you are sisters, and sisters forgive everything."

I sigh. Why does my 8-year-old sister have to be so damn smart? "Some things you can't forgive Izzy. Some things go too deep, they hurt too bad."

"Like what?"

"A broken heart."

"She broke your heart?" She asks and I nod.

"But how."

"As I said you don't have to worry about it."

"You should forgive her."

"I can't Izzy."

"You don't have to forget, you just need to forgive."

"I wish it was that simple. Don't worry about me I'll be okay."

"You need to forgive her."

"I can't Izzy, the wound hurts too bad."

"She gave you a wound?" She asks surprised.

I shake my head. "Not literally, but she might as well have."


	11. 11 Bree

11. Bree

As I step out of the shower and begin to put on my underwear I accidently look in to the mirror and I can't help but think I've gained weight. It's not that I feel like I eat that much more than normal, but I know I've gained weight. And I'm right I've gained 8,8 pounds in 2 months. I know that might not seem as much over 2 months, but to me it sure does. And then I also realize that my bra is tighter than normal. It probably also were yesterday and the day before that, but it's not until know that I notice. I look at my hips and they are bigger than normal and so are my thighs, and I can't help but think that this are the consequences of growing up. It's not that I don't want to get more curves, since I've always been skinny but I also don't feel comfortable with my body changing like this. I feel unbeautiful this way. I don't think I'm fat, but it just doesn't look good on me, or at least that's what I think. I pull up my black skinny jeans from Diesel, that I haven't worn in a while, but I can't close them they are to tight and my hips have gotten too big. Great, just great. I know I'm 14 and this is normal and everything, that your body begin to change but I can't help feeling that this doesn't look good on me and that I need to start working out. For some time I've been wearing tights and I realize that none of my jeans fit me anymore, so I put a bathrobe around me and walk to Bonnie's room. I knock once at the door and then step in without even getting an answer.

"Do you have a pair of jeans I can borrow?" I ask and she starts laughing.

"Sweetie I know I have a better style than you, but I'm also more fat than you. And you sure can't fit any of my clothes."

"But none of my jeans fit me anymore." I look down and she walks over to me.

"No way!" She slides open my bathrobe and looks at my hips.

"Wow baby you are becoming a woman." She laughs and I push her away playfully.

"Stop it! I don't want to be! I want this.." I point at my hips. "To go away."

"Baby at least you have tried being a skinny girl, I never got that chance."

"Bonnie please just help. I don't know what to do! I feel ugly!"

"Ugly? No way. I would kill for that body and so will the guys."

"No they won't. They like you more."

"They don't! And you are lucky, I got small boobs, fat thighs, big hips and a big but."

"But guys like big buts. And besides you have a small waist."

"That's not everything Bree. And guys might like big trimmed buts, mine is full of fat." She tells me and walks to her closet. She then comes back with a pair of black jeans. "Try these."

I pull them up and they might be a little bigger then what I would normally wear they fit better than any of my own pairs. "Thanks."

"But Bree don't be upset about this. We all go through this, and there is nothing we can really do about it. Besides a guy doesn't want a completely skinny girl. They do want curves."

"Maybe so. But that doesn't make me feel good about myself at the moment. Besides I'm already doomed."

"Why's that?"

"Because I had a seizure yesterday at school. And I'm sure somebody saw me, at least Kyle did."

"Kyle who's Kyle?"

"I don't know that much about him. Just that he's a sophomore and his name is Kyle Bolton."

"Kyle Bolton?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"Yes."

"Well he took me to the nurse's office, and he was really sweet and everything. And we are going to a concert in two weeks."

"You are what?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"First of all you said you didn't know him, second of all he has a girlfriend named Lola and third he's 2 years older than you."

"But he can't be that bad. It seems like you know him."

"He's Gabby's best friend."

"See then he's not a bad guy." I tell her.

"But he has a girlfriend, and I can already see on the look on your face that you like him. I don't want you to get hurt Bree."

"I can take care of myself Bonnie."

"Maybe so in some ways. But you can't protect yourself from getting your heart broken."

"We're just friends, or going to be or whatever we are. He's nice to me."

"Maybe so, but you can't just trust every guy who is nice." She tries to lecture me.

"I know that. But as you said he's friends with Gabby. And besides I won't just stop seeing him, without even to know what I'm missing out on first."

"But watch it. He really loves his girlfriend, and I don't think you want to get in a fight with her. Besides I like her, and I don't want to have to pick sides between you two."

"You won't. I'm not going to do anything. Besides I'm sure he doesn't want a fourteen-year-old virgin as his girlfriend. So you have nothing to worry about."


	12. 12 Troy

12. Troy

"Hey goof." Dani says as step in front of me. We are finally back to school after our suspension and haven't talked since Friday.

"Hey." I say and smile.

"We really did it didn't we?" She asks and looks down.

"Yeah we did." I say and look at her.

She shakes her head. "I'm blaming the alcohol."

I laugh. "Yeah me too."

"But seriously I've never had that bad of a hangover."

"Poor you huh." I say with no pity what so ever.

"You should be on my side."

"There's no sides you dork."

"But we're fine right?" She asks and I nod.

"Besides I barely even remember." I say

"So I was that bad. Thanks man thanks a lot."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't need to. Just kidding." She kisses my cheek. "We are fine, as in friends fine. Besides I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Me and Gabby aren't speaking."

"And why's that."

"Well here's the thing, apparently I had sex with the guys she likes."

"Wait.. Who did you have sex wi…" She gives me a weird look and it hits me. "Oh you mean me?"

She nods. "Yes she's pretty upset."

"But how did she even figure out that we did it?"

"Apparently a drunk me happened to tell her."

"Did you know?" I ask her.

"Know what?"

"That she likes me?"

"Yeah. But I wasn't thinking that night."

"You suck. You know that."

"You weren't thinking that night either."

"I know, but I didn't know that she likes me. I don't want to see her hurt, I like her."

"But not like that right?"

"I don't know. You told me never to go after her."

She sighs. "I screwed up everything huh?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well whatever you do try not to break her heart. It's already broken because of me, and she's young and fragile. And she is probably going to kill me for telling you. Besides she's afraid, and thinks you don't see her in that way, because you are older and my friend. She's afraid you just see her as my little sister."

"She is your little sister."

"I know, but you know what I mean."

"I gotta go." She touches my arm and then leaves me by my locker, and I can't stop thinking about Gabby. I liked her not as Dani's little sister but as a friend, or maybe.. I didn't know. She had always been off limit. So even though I might have thought about her in that way, I had never put more thought to it because of Dani, but now it was like it was okay. I'm on my way to class as I see Kyle and Gabby talking. Great, now is so not a good time. "Hi." I say a bit awkwardly but Kyle soon breaks the silence.

"You got laid with Dani, that's nice bro really nice." He says and I know he's sarcastically.

"Hey Kyle I gotta go." Gabby says and gives him a hug. I can see tears in her eyes.

"He's not worth your tears." I hear him tell her and she kisses his cheek and leaves.

"You really screwed up." He tells me.

"You don't need to tell me. I have to talk to her." I pass him but he grabs my arm.

"Don't hurt her." He tells me.

"I won't." I look in to his eyes and then run after Gabby. "Brie wait." She stops and turns around and I see the tears run down her face. "Hey.." I take a step closer to her wanting to wipe away her tears, but she isn't letting me. "I'm sorry Brie."

"Sorry for what?"

"That we did it."

"Why?" More tears fall from her eyes.

"Because it was a mistake, and because I don't want to see you hurt."

"If it was a mistake then why did you do it?"

"I don't know I wasn't thinking. I was drunk, but that is no excuse."

"Please let me at least give you a hug." I say and she lets out a small smile.

I wrap my arms around her and she rests her head on my chest. Her 5,3 feet to my 6 feet.

"Again I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

"Because I talked to your sister."

She pulls back and gives me an embarrassed look. "Oh no."

"It's okay."

"No it's not she shouldn't have said anything. This sure is embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed."

"Why not? You are a senior and 18 and you are my big sisters friend. And you so also happen to be the hottest guy at school."

"You know I don't just see you as Dani's sister. And you think I'm hot? Besides age is just a number." I smile and she blushes.

"Oh no. I did not just say that. I'll just go kill myself."

"Don't. Cause then I'll be really sad." She gives me a look and Is about to leave, but I grab her by the wrist. "Don't go."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

"Yes I do. I've dug a deep whole for myself."

"What if I told you that your feelings goes both ways?"

"You know we are getting late for class." She says, and blushes.

"I don't care."

"You don't need to say that. It's okay that you don't feel the same."

"Who says I don't?"

"I do. Because if I you hadn't talked to Dani we wouldn't be here."

"Is it bad that I just needed a push in the right direction?"

"What are you saying?" She asks me and I'm not really sure what I am saying.

"I like you." I tell her and she blushes.

She looks down and I'm wondering what's wrong. "I can't do this." She says and I give her a confused look. "You and Dani.." She says and then leaves, and I know I've screwed up big time.


	13. 13 Emily

13. Emily

"Wow Troy. I didn't even know Gabby liked you."

"Neither did I. Had I known I hat never had sex with Dani."

"So what are you going to do?" I ask him, knowing from the beginning that the two of them having sex was a bad thing.

"I don't know." he says and shrugs. "What should I do?"

"Do you like her? Or did you only tell her that to make her feel better, and what about Dani what feelings do you have for her?"

"Me and Dani are definitely just friends. None of us have those kind of feelings for each other."

"And what about Gabby?"

"She's Dani's sister."

"But didn't Dani say it was okay?"

"I guess in some weird way, but then again I don't think she expects me to like her."

"So you do like her?" I ask him trying to understand what's going on in his head. It's kinda fun to see him like this.

"I guess."

"But as girlfriend material?"

"I don't know?"

"What was the first thing you thought of when you woke up this morning?" I ask him and he gives me a confused look. Apparently he has no idea where I'm getting at.

"Food." He tells me and I hit him. "Be serious Bolton."

"I am. That really was the first thing."

"Then was the second? Or what was the last thing you thought of before you went to bed last night?"

"I don't remember?"

"Okay then answer this. How do you feel when you look at Gabby?"

"Happy."

"And when she's not around you, how do you feel about her then?"

"I miss her." He says and I can see the honesty in his eyes.

"When she touches you, how do you feel?"

"Amazing."

"You like her you goof, you're just to blind to see that."

"I do?" He gives me a confused look and I can't help but smile. "Yes you do. So now you better fight for her, else she might slip away from you."

I stroke his arm and give him a smile then I leave for History class. As I walk to class I see people staring at me, at this point the whole school knows I'm adopted. So apparently I'm this freak, who my 'real' parents didn't want. I try to not let it bother me, soon I'll be out of here, and people only talk because they have no life themselves, they whisper to make their own life seem better, though they are the ones we should all be sorry for. One will have an alcoholic mother, one will have a dad who left, another will have divorced parents, some will have no parents at all, and some will have been kicked out of home. No one is better than me and I'm not better than them either, but at least I have 2 parents who love me, and I probably also had a mother who loved me enough to let me go, so I don't feel that bad about my life, but I feel sorry for the girl who lost her father, and her mother to alcohol, even though she might be the one bragging on most about her life, and is the one making lies about me, or anyone else who ever had a rumor about them at school. But if that's what makes her through the day I'll let her have that moment of happiness, I'm just glad I'm not her. I walk in to the classroom and sit down next to Dani "You know he really likes your sister."

"He what?" She asks confused.

"You heard me." I say.

"You serious?" She says almost screaming.

"Yes. He really does."

"Didn't see that one coming."

"Okay everyone take a seat, I'm your new History teacher since Mr. Anderson moved to Houston." Our teacher says and I can't help but think I know this voice. "My name is Justin Donovan."

Then I know why I know him. I look up and me eyes freeze. Dani is talking to me but I don't hear a word, my eyes are locked with his and he looks just as confused as I do. He hands out a book to everyone and tells that we need to go read the first 5 pages. Afterwards we'll go through the questions. When he gets to my table he whispers to me, for no one else to hear. "I need to see you after class." I nod and try not to look at him. This sure is embarassing.

He walks back to his desk. "Who is that?" Dani asks.

"Remember I told you about this guy I met last Friday when we went out?"

She nods and then it hits her. "OMG are you serious?"

I nod and look away. "So much for a night of fun huh?"

After class everyone leaves as I stay. I bit my bottom lip and look him in the eyes. He gives out a small laugh, and then looks down. And I know what he's thinking. He's thinking that he kissed one of his students.

"You didn't tell me you were in High School?"

"I never considered it as a problem." I tell him.

"But I at least thought you were 21, you were at the club?"

"Ever heard of fake ideas?" I ask and fake a smile.

"This is serious Emily, I could get in trouble for this!"

"No one will know. Besides you weren't my teacher at that moment, they can't get you fired for it, so there's nothing to worry about." I say innocently.

"Yes there is." He takes a step closer to me. "Because I really like you."

I bit my bottom lip and then smile at him.

"But we can't do this." He tells me and I look down and take a step closer to him.

"Are you sure? No one will know." I assure him. "I'll graduate soon, an then you have nothing to worry about."

"No one will know?" He asks and I nod. "No one."

He places his hand on the back of my head and pushes me closer to him. Our lips are almost meeting when I can't hold back. I drop my bag on the floor and wrap both arms around his neck and lean in to kiss him.


	14. 14 Kyle

14. Kyle

"So how's Gabby after all this?" Lola asks.

"Not good. She is really hurt."

"I can't believe Troy and Dani had sex. That's.."

"..Gross, we should talk about something else."

"But it's kinda funny. I mean your brother and Gabby's sister, I never saw that coming." She laughs.

"Yeah and you can just always predict everything right?" I snap. And I'm not even sure why, but it's like she only sees the fun in this, and this wasn't fun at all. Gabby was heartbroken and wasn't talking to Dani, and it was all because of my dumb brother.

"What?" She says confused.

"Forget it." I tell her.

"No. What did you mean by it?"

"Nothing, I'm just really sorry for Gabby. She's really upset. She was crying earlier."

"Wow it's that bad?"

"Yeah it is." I tell her and then I see Bree walking in our direction. I see a big smile on her face and I can't help but smile as well. "Hi Bree." I say.

"Hi Kyle." she smiles and then continues walking down the hall.

"Who the hell was that?" Lola asks. She seems pissed.

"Just a friend." I tell her and for some reason I can't stop smiling.

"You can't possible tell me that you two are friends?" She is almost yelling.

"And why's that?" I ask.

"Because she has been here for what a week? And she's a freshmen."

"Wow you too cool to talk with the freshmen's now? Remember you are only a sophomore!"

"What's in to you today?" She snaps.

"What's in to you? You act like you rule the school." I tell her and she leaves pissed at me.

After school Gabby comes over.

"You didn't sound too good. Are you okay?" She asks me.

"I guess. What about you?" I ask and give her a hug.

"I've been better. But I'm okay." She tells me.

We both head upstairs, luckily Troy isn't home by now, but I'm called for by Chad.

"Kyle when's mom coming home?" Chad asks me.

"I don't know why buddy?"

"Because she promised me we could go buy me new roller blades."

"Well ask Troy when he gets home." I suggest.

"Hey Chad." Gabriella says.

"Hi Gabby."

We both head to my room and I close the door behind me.

"Okay spill. What's going on?" She asks and I bump down on the bed and lie flat down on my back. She sits down next to me.

"Me and Lola were fighting."

"About what?"

"Bree."

"Wait who's Bree?" She asks confused.

"Bonnie's sister Bree."

"Wait you know her?"

"Kind of. I helped her last week. She had an epileptic seizure."

"Yeah she has that sometimes, it's so sad that she has to go through that."

"Tell me about it. Well I helped her and drove her home afterwards, and well I kinda ended up inviting her to a concert."

"What concert?"

"Dashboard Confessional."

"Wait no don't do that, you are going to scare her off with that lame music."

"She likes them too."

She laughs. "That doesn't surprise me, her music taste have always been different than everybody else's."

"But that's not a bad thing."

"No not at all. She's one of a kind, and that's what I've always loved about her."

"See I've finally found someone who likes the same music as me."

"You've found your soul mate." She teases.

"Stop it!" I laugh, but I can't help but think that maybe I have. "Well Lola is pissed because I'm friends with her. And I don't know what to do!"

"If Lol really loves you and trusts you, this shouldn't bother her. But remember Lol is my friend too. And I don't want to choose sides I don't want to be caught in the middle of all this."

"You won't. But is it wrong of me to have Bree as a friend and be going to a concert with her?"

"Not if you don't have those kind of feelings for her. Then I can't see there should be anything wrong with it. But you need to be honest towards both of them."

"I guess you're right." I tell her.

"I'm always right. You should know that by now." She teases and I laugh.

"But what do I do with Lola now?" I ask her.

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"Not really anything." I say.

"Then apologizing shouldn't be a problem for you. Just tell her you are sorry and you take everything you said back. She'll forgive you. No one can resist your charm." She tells me and I smile.

"Then could you please get me a coke from downstairs." I ask and she takes a pillow and throws it in my face.

"Get it yourself Bolton!"

"You are so going to pay for that Montez!" I tell her and she giggles while running out of the room. I follow her, but we both stop as we see Troy. Their eyes are locked on each other and then Gabriella continues walking downstairs with me right behind her.

"I'm sorry Brie I didn't think he was home." I tell her and she grabs a coke from the fridge and hands it to me. "Here you go." She says and gives me a smile. But I know she's faking it because inside she is sure not feeling that happy.

"You okay?" I ask and she nods. "Why wouldn't I be?" She looks down. I know Troy is watching us from the stairs, he knows we are only friends, but still I start tickling her to make her laugh. Just so Troy now that she can be happy without him.

"Stop it Bolton!" She says between laughs.

"I can't hear you Montez!" I tell her and continue what I'm doing, she then turns around and looks at me, and makes evil eyes at me, but it isn't working as she wants it to, and I burst out in laugh. She then laughs with me. But our laughs are breaking by Chad's voice.

"Troy I'm talking to you!" Both Gabby and me stop what we are doing and look at Troy. He has his eyes frozen on us. Chad waves a hand in front of Troy's face. "Troy can you take me to the mall?"

"Yeah sure whatever!" Troy says and doesn't move.

"Like now!" Chad says.

"I said I'd do it! Just relax already!" Troy yells at him, and I see tears forming in Chad's eyes. He is not used to Troy yelling at him, and apparently it hurts.

Gabby notices this too and she walks over to Chad. "C'mon buddy, Kyle and I will take you." Gabby says and takes his hand.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks Gabby with a sobbing voice and she shakes her head.

"No, Troy is just having a hard time at the moment."

Both Gabby and Chad leaves out the door, and I look at Troy who has his eyes locked at the door. "Troy not to let your own unhappiness get to the rest of us!" I tell him before I slam the door after me.


	15. 15 Gabriella

15. Gabriella

Just as I get home I receive a text message from Troy. I read it.

_Gabby _

_Can we please talk?_

_Sorry about everything._

_-Troy_

Why didn't he just ask me while I was at their house? I think to myself. I'm not sure what to reply. On one hand I just want to call him right away and tell him that everything is okay, and that of course we can talk, because I kinda want to hear his voice. But on the other hand I'm still mad or actually more disappointed of the thing that happened. I decide to write back; after all I should have told him a long time ago how I felt if I didn't want him to do something that might hurt me.

_Sure _

_Where are we meeting?_

_xoxo_

I press send and soon after I receive another message.

_The park. You know the spot. _

_Be there in 10 _

_See ya soon._

I smile and get in to my car again and turn on the engine. The car feels somehow warmer than normal, and I feel happy.

As I step out of the car snow begin to fall. It's so beautiful, but also really cold, which is awful because I always get really cold in an instant, and so my teeth begin to rattle. I walk to the spot I know he was talking about. It's a place right in front of this big beautiful tree. However it's not that beautiful in the wintertime, though right now it's pretty all covered in white. I'm still freezing and I'm beginning to wonder where he is, and that's when I feel two strong arms embrace me from behind. I smile to myself. "You are freezing Bee. I should never have made you come out here."

"It's okay." I tell him. "It's better now. I don't feel that cold anymore."

"Are you sure?" He asks and I can hear he is concerned for me.

I turn around and look at him; his arms are still around me. "Yes. I'm sure."

He pulls me closer. "I'm not letting you get an pneumonia."

"Good." I tell him. "It's not even that bad." I try to assure him even though my teeth are still rattling.

I cuddle in to his chest to get more warmth. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask with my head buried in his jacket.

"You." He tells me.

I can't help but smile to myself. But I make sure he doesn't notice. "What about me?"

"You know what." He tells me and looks in to my eyes.

I shake my head as if I don't know. I bit my bottom lip. "Tell me. Tell me why!"

He smiles and I'm melting because of his gorgeous smile. "Because when you aren't here with me I can't get you out of my head. When you look at me I believe I'm the happiest guy on earth and having you in my arms feels amazing. I miss you when you aren't with me, and I feel happy just by looking at you."

I feel my cheeks turn red and so I look away.

"You are cute when you blush." He tells me.

I place my hands covered in big fur gloves over my cheek. "This is embarrassing."

He takes my hands down and looks in to my eyes. "No it's not." We have eyes locked on each other no one is saying a word. But I feel my heart beat faster. Is this it? I think to myself. Are we going to kiss now? I see him pull closer and just as he's about to touch my lips I turn my cheek towards him. I panicked I think to myself.

"What? Do I have a bad breath?" He asks and I can't believe how sweet he is.

"No you don't. Nothing's wrong with you. It's me." I tell him.

"What is it?" He asks.

I look down all embarrassed once again. Liking a guy really makes everything more complicated. "I haven't kissed a guy before."

"Ever?" he asks me.

"Well yes a boy at my old school but I was 8, so I guess that doesn't really count. I'm sorry."

"For what?" He is clearly confused.

"For being so complicated." I tell him and he gives me a smile.

"Don't be. I don't mind." He tells me and gives me a smile.

I smile back and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Then we both lean in and our lips touch. And I can't help but think that I should never have been nervous about this. It's perfect and not embarrassing at all.

When we pull back he smiles wide at me and I feel happy about the fact that I'm the reason he's smiling. He then holds out his hand for me to take it. We walk back to my car hand in hand. No words are said, we don't need words to know what the other person is thinking.

"You better get in the car now, before you begin to freeze again." He tells me and I smile.

He pecks my lips and gives me a smile. "Now go." He opens the door for me and I get in, he then closes it for me. I turn on the engine and then the heat when I see him writing something on the window with his finger. 'You are my girl now' it says and I can't help but smile. He can't see my face due to the snow that's covering the window, so he makes the words disappear with his hand and then he looks through the shield where he has just removed the snow. I nod at him and I see him smiling. He then waves at me and watches me as I drive away. I'm happy. I never thought being in love could make you feel this amazing.


	16. 16 Matt

16. Matt

"So what exactly happened Friday?"

"What do you mean?" Dani asks confused.

"You ditched me." I tell her.

"OMG Matt I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I was out with Troy and Emily, trying to get some things off my mind you know."

"Hope you didn't have fun without me."

"Definitely not." She answers a little too fast, and it makes me think she's hiding something. "When the hell did this happen!" She almost screams as she looks at Troy and Gabriella kissing. She storms over to them and I follow. "What the hell is this?"

"What does it look like?" Troy asks, giving us both a confused look.

"Since when?" Dani asks.

"Like you care!" Gabby says.

"In a matter of fact I do!" Dani tells her.

"Why because you didn't get to him first, oh wait..!"

"What does she mean?" I ask confused I have no idea what's going on here.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Gabriella asks. "Apparently your what so ever, I'm not sure what the two of you are - had sex with Troy!"

Troy gives me a look that tells me he's sorry. But I don't really know what to think of it all. I give Dani a weird look. "You did what?"

We then all receive a text at the same time. –_Troy and Dani had sex, poor Matt._

"How does everyone know!" Dani almost screams and then we all look around to see people starring at us. It seems like people have heard our conversation.

"Thanks a lot Brie!" Dani says sarcastically.

"You very welcome!" Gabby tells her.

"I think we should leave!" Troy tells Gabby.

"I'm not finished with her Troy! And you sure have some explaining to do!" Dani screams as they walk down the hall.

I look at Dani. "What the hell, you slept with him!"

"Why is everybody mad at me? He did this too you know!"

"But I thought we had something!"

"Can we please not talk about this now!" She says and I see tears forming in her eyes. I'm not sure if it's just a trick to get what she wants or if she actually is sad about the whole situation.

I drag her with me until we get to an empty hall. "Then speak now."

"We were drunk. And were annoyed about being grounded! Which I did because I tried to help Gabby!"

"Maybe but that doesn't make the sex part okay!"

"I know that!" She cries.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know okay! It's hard enough that Gabby hates me. I can't take you hating me as well!"

"I still can't believe you would do this!"

"And I can't believe that everybody thinks this is my fault! Just because I'm a girl it's like you think higher of me! Well that isn't fair! I'm no worse than Troy in all this! And still you all blame me! He even got together with my sister because of it! You know what, she won't even talk to me because of what happened. I'm such a bad person right? And he's just cute and charming and nothing's ever his fault! You know what I can't do this!"

"What do you mean?" I'm confused.

She wipes away her tears. "This! Everybody being mad at me! It's not fair. I made a mistake yes! But people don't have to rub it in my face all the time!" She storms out and I don't know what to think of any of it. I'm on my way to class when I see my dad handing some money to a man. I have no idea who he is. "You know I'm really sorry about this!" He tells my dad. "I never thought it would come to this!"

I'm really confused by this. Who the hell is this person? And what is he doing with my dad? In history class I learn who this person is. Apparently he is my new history teacher. But that still doesn't explain why my dad is giving him money. When school's over I find Lola maybe she knows something. "Lol do you know the new history teacher?"

She shakes her head. "No why?"

"It's just dad..Well never mind. I'll probably just ask him myself." But I should never have mentioned it to Lola, because she can't let it go.

"C'mon tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing!" I try to assure her, but she isn't letting it go. So I change the subject.

"Did you know Dani and Troy had sex?" I ask.

"Yes everyone does! Don't try to change the subject!"

"Well then did you know Dani and Gabby is fighting and Gabby and Troy are together now?"

"They are what? No way, she would have told me!" I point at Gabby and Troy holding hands and I suppose she believes me.

"Well it's about time!" She tells me. "Now tell me what's going on with dad and the history teacher?"

"Look there's Kyle!" I say and point behind her, I then run to my car and hear her yell at me. "You suck!"

As I get in to the car and drive off, I can't help but think about the thing with my dad. And I think I might have been a little too harsh on Dani. At least I should be mad at Troy as well. After all he did this too.


	17. 17 Lola

17. Lola

When I get home my head is spinning. Too many thoughts are running through my mind. Was I too hard on Kyle? Or was it okay for me too act the way I did? What was Matt talking about school about dad? I walk downstairs as I hear the front door open. Dad is home. I know Matt is downstairs, and I walk to the fridge as if I'm getting some OJ. But all really want is to hear Matt and dad's conversation. I grab the juice and find a glass. I don't hear any voices and I look in to the living room. Matt isn't there anymore and neither is dad. Then suddenly I hear them both walk to the kitchen.

"How was your day to day sweetheart?" Dad asks and I know he's referring to me. He would never refer to Matt as sweetheart. I place the juice back in the fridge and take a sip.

"It was good." I say. I feel some tension between them.

"That's good." he sits down at one of the barstools by the counter.

"Dad!" Matt says.

"Matt!" He replies. What's going on between them?

"Why were you at our school today?"

"Wait you were at school today?" I ask confused, and Matt gives me a shut up look.

Dad doesn't answer and both Matt and I are confused.

"What were you doing there dad?" Matt asks him.

"It's nothing really. You don't have to worry about it." He gets on his feet and is on his way upstairs.

"I saw you handing another person money. One of the teachers, Mr. Donovan."

Dad frowns and turns around he walks back to both of us. "That is right Matt. I did that."

"Why?" It storms out of me.

"It's nothing.." He pauses and I can see he's thinking on his next words. "I borrowed some money from his dad and.."

"Why would you borrow money from anyone?" I ask. I know he's lying. Since our parents are nowhere near being in lack of money. I see him considering his words again.

"Dad?" I ask.

"Okay I think you should sit down!" He tells us and Matt gives me a confused look and I shrug.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I need to tell you something really important." He says and we both sit down.

"A while back.." He starts. "Well actually before neither of you were born, I met this woman. Her name is Elizabeth Donovan."

I frown- I think I already know where this is going. "Your mother was gone a lot and I felt alone."

"So this was after you got married!" I almost scream.

He nods. "But hun please let me explain. I met Elizabeth through work and we began to see each other a lot. But just as friends. Then one night we got too far…" He sighs.

"You screwed her!" Matt says and dad nods I can see he is ashamed.

"Well she turned out to be pregnant and she wanted to keep the child."

"So that child is Mr. Donovan!" I say, "We have a brother!"

He nods and continues. "She moved away and I thought if I just staid out of this child's life it would be for the best. I didn't want your mother to find out and after all it was a mistake. But as the years went by I told your mother and she thought I should find him!"

"MOM KNOW'S!" Matt almost screams. "THAT YOU CHEATED ON HER!"

"OMG!" I say and I feel tears forming in my eyes. I'm mad and sad at the same time.

"Well I did find him! But I didn't want you to know you weren't that old and I knew you wouldn't understand. And so we decided it was the best if you didn't know at all."

"We who are we?" I ask.

"Your mother and I!"

I shake my head I can't believe this. "So you decided that it was a good idea to hide our brother from us? Why dad, because you were afraid how we would react? Afraid we would judge you? Like this is a better way to find out!" I scream and I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Then what about the money?" Matt asks.

"Well Elizabeth said that if I wanted to see our son. I would have to pay her or she would make sure that the two of you knew."

"OMG! How can you be so damn stupid!" Matt says.

At this moment everything with Kyle seems like nothing compared to this. My dad cheated on my mom, she's okay with it. He has a son. We have another brother. He's a teacher at our school. Mom and dad didn't want us to know and so they paid Elizabeth to keep quiet. It was a lot to sink in. I feel tears falling down my cheeks. "Dad you know what, I'm sad and mad that you felt like you needed to hide this from us. You didn't think we were old enough to understand. Well you're right because I don't understand. How could you do this?" I cry.

"Sweetie.." He says and looks in to my eyes with a depressed look.

"Don't sweetie me! What you did isn't okay, none of it! Why did you feel like you needed to hide this from us!"

"I was afraid that you would think that I didn't love your mother, and that you would think differently about the two of you, that you would be afraid that maybe I didn't want you either, which I do. I love both of you. And I've never wanted to leave your mom. As I said I felt alone and it should never have happened and the only thing I regret is not telling the two of you. But our family would have been different and I liked it just the way it was."

Our mom walks in. "Anybody home?" She asks and gets no response so she walks to the kitchen and looks confused at us all.

More tears fall from my eyes. "How could you stay with him after what he did!" I almost scream in to my mothers face and I know she knows what I'm talking about.

She wraps her arms around me and pulls me close to her. "I know you're mad baby and we're both sorry for not telling you. But I still love your dad and it doesn't mean I love you less."

I look her in the eyes. "That doesn't mean it hurts any less." I tell her and run to my room. I hear footsteps following me and I know it's Matt.


	18. 18 Daniella

18. Daniella

I guess in some way I had acted irresponsible, careless, selfish and maybe even evil when I slept with Troy. But none of those things had ever been my intention. I needed some space some fun and so it just happened. Being drunk is no excuse for what I did. Because that night I still knew about Gabby and I still knew about her feelings and no matter how drunk I were that wouldn't change. So I know what I did was wrong I admit that. But it wasn't only me. Troy might not have known Gabby's feelings, but he was just as much in to it as I was. And about Matt., well when I think about him I have no idea why I would do such a thing because even though it might hurt him too, it hurt myself so much more. I couldn't stand him being mad at me, because if he hated me that would definitely break my heart. I walk to Gabby's room she's smiling. And I know I'm soon going to break that smile. "Can we talk?" I ask her.

She just shakes her head. I know she doesn't want to talk and as I said her smile breaks.

"Then just listen!" I tell her and she still doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Brie. I really am. I'm sorry that we did it, and I'm sorry you found out like that. It was wrong of me to do that, when I knew how you felt, though you never told me. I'm also sorry for what I've done to you in the past, I never meant to…" I pause and she continues.

"You might be sorry, but that still doesn't change who you are."

"I'll try to change. And you should've told me earlier."

"Oh so now this is about me?" She asks and I know she's pissed. I quickly shake my head.

"No but maybe it would have helped. I didn't come here to fight I came to apologize, and still this worked out for you too I mean you got Troy just like you wanted."

"I didn't get him as I wanted. I wanted someone who hadn't done my sister."

"And again I'm sorry for that!"

"I know you have said it a million times and I believe you. But I need some space Dani and you need to give that to me. Because right now being close to you make me remember what you've done, which are making me sad. With time it'll probably pass, but right now my heart is still broken and it won't heal with you constantly reminding me of it." I sigh. So much for apologizing I nod in understanding and decide to go to Troy's next stop on my train of apologies.

"Hey you." He says as I walk in to his house and find him on the couch by the TV. "You okay?" you don't look that great?" He asks me and I can hear the concern in his voice.

I shrug. To be honest I don't know. "I'm sorry Troy!"

"For what?"

"Not stopping us. Not telling you about Brie."

"Dani I was just as much in to it as you were. And besides Brie could have told me herself."

"So you aren't mad?" I ask.

"No."

"Thanks. Because your so called girlfriend is. God that sounds weird."

"You okay with Brie and I?" he asks me.

"I guess, I mean do I have a choice. It's not like you would dump her if I told you to?"

He shakes her head and smiles at me. "No. She means too much to me."

"Good and if you hurt her I'm gonna kick your ass."

He laughs. "I think that's fair."

"I just never thought you liked her too, so I guess I've just never pictured you together, which makes this a bit harder for me. I mean you are my best friend which means we'll have secrets, but you are dating my sister, and you shouldn't have any secrets for your girlfriend, but I sure don't want you to tell her everything that we talk about."

"Don't you think Brie understands that? You don't have to make this more complicated than it is. I mean she knows you are my best friend. And I know she's your sister, but that doesn't change anything between us, okay? I'm not going to lose my best friend over a girlfriend."

I smile at him. "But she isn't just any girlfriend."

"No she isn't. She is the best I ever had."

"Please let it stay that way, and Troy.."

He nods.

"Please go easy on her. She's young and fragile, and she'll do anything to make sure she's good enough, even though she might not want to."

"You talking about sex?"

I nod.

"Relax Dani. I'm not going to push her in to doing anything she isn't ready for."

"Well promise me you won't get what you can't get from her from anyone else."

"What kind of guy do you think I am? Of course I won't."

"I know but she's my little sister, which means I gotta look out for her. And I just had to make things clear." I say and look down.

"D I promise not to hurt her. Why are you so tense?" I hate when he can read me like an open book.

"It's just me and Brie. We have been fighting because of what happened. And she's mad at me. And won't talk to me. She says she needs space. That I broke her heart. And apparently I'm taking everything from her. So I've tried to give her some space, but it's hard. Remember we live together."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"No I don't want you to come between us. This is between me and her. But thanks anyway." I kiss his cheek. "Thanks for not hating me."

"I couldn't hate you."

I smile at him. "Well I'm glad I can always count on you. Now if you'll have me excused I have to go talk to Matt."

"Is he mad?" He asks.

"I guess. He seems to think it's all my fault."

"Well good luck then. And I'm sorry too."

I nod I know what he means and then I leave for Matt's. I enter their house and then I see Mrs. Donovan approaching me. "Hey Mrs. Donovan is Matt home?" I ask even though I know he is.

"How many times have I told you to call me Elizabeth, hun?"

"Sorry Elizabeth." I smile at her.

"He's in his room."

I nod in thanks and walk upstairs. I knock once and then I enter. "Can we talk." He turns around and I have no idea what's going on. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"I'll tell you about it later. First you can tell me why you are here." He says with a smile and I walk closer to him.

"I'm sorry for everything. Especially I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Who says I'm hurt?" He teases.

"You are and I can't stand the fact that I'm the reason for it. I never meant to hurt you. I wish I could tell you why we did it, but I don't know. All I know is that I'm sorry that it happened and that I won't ever do that again."

"Well I thought we had something but apparently we didn't so why are you apologizing?"

"Because.." I sigh. "I like you." I look in to his eyes. "And I don't want you to be mad at me." I look down and he steps forward.

"I'm not mad at you. Maybe a little disappointed but I aren't mad at you."

"You sure, because what I did was really terrible."

"And I think you have apologized enough for it."

"So we are okay?" I ask.

"We are okay." He tells and smiles at me. He puts a strain of hair behind my ear. "Now stop worrying about it okay?"

I nod and then I can't help it, but I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips.


	19. 19 Bonnie

19. Bonnie

I thought fitting in would be easy. That moving to another city wouldn't be that bad. But it is. Everyone else knows each other and I don't. Of course I had Brie, but it wasn't the same. She was nice and so were her friends, but I was still the new girl. And I guess that was going to stick to me for quite some time. It's nice to move to a place where you know other people, but on the other hand it can also make things harder, because you feel stuck. I'm pretty much always sticking to Brie because it's safe and I know her. But if I hadn't known anyone I think it would be easier to make new friends. Now everybody knows I'm friends with Brie. And if they like her they'll talk to me, if they don't they won't. I guess that's the sadness of being in High School.

"Hey you found any cute guys that you like yet?" Gabby asks me and I shake my head.

"No, besides no one wants the new girl. They all think I'm weird."

"Don't be silly they think you're gorgeous."

"No I don't think so. Well Bree even found someone before me."

"Wait who did she find!"

"Kyle!"

"Wait Kyle as in my best friend Kyle, as in my boyfriend's brother as in Lola's boyfriend."

I nod and I see her eyes go wide. "Well he's nice and quite hot I'll give her that. But I think she's going to get her heart broken. I mean with Lola and all."

"I know. But she has really fallen for him, they are even going to a concert next week."

"Wait she actually likes the same music as him?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming."

Bree walks over to us. "Bonnie you need to cover for me on Thursday. Mom and dad are never letting me go to the city with Kyle."

"And why's that?" I ask her.

"Because they don't know him. And because they'll say that I don't either. And I really want to go to that concert." She pauses.

"Hi Bree. So you and Kyle huh?" Gabriella says with a teasing voice.

Bree gives me a stern look. "You told her!"

"It's okay Bree I promise not to tell him."

Lola walks over to us. "Brie, just who I was looking for. We are going to our lake house this weekend. You want to come? You can come too Bonnie."

"I don't know. I kinda made plans with her." I say and point at Bree who smiles widely and I see Lola checking her out.

"If you'll rather stay home with your little sister that's fine." Lola tells me and I can hear she seems offended.

"First of all who are we? And second can't Bree come too?" Gabriella asks.

"It's okay. Bonnie you can go." Bree says.

"Problem solved." Lola says.

"C'mon Lol, she's no harm. Besides who are we?"

"Okay fine she can come." Lola says and Gabriella smiles at Bree who smiles back. She seems more exited about this than I do. "Well Matt and I, and I think he asked Dani and Emily and I'm sure Troy is going too." I see Gabriella's expression change but Lola continues. "And then Kyle and Jeremy."

"How come you are just going out of sudden?" Gabriella asks with a suspicious voice.

"Mom and dad feel guilty towards Matt and I. Tell you why later. And so they thought it would be fun for us to get away for a little bit."

"Well I'm definitely going." Gabriella says, and I know why. She wants to go because of Troy, and I don't blame her. I wish it was me who was in love and had someone who cared for me.

On one hand I wanted to go. Get to know the rest of them better, well hopefully. But then on the other I was afraid that I was going to feel like I didn't fit in. I mean even Bree had already found a friend herself. And me I just talked to whomever Brie talked to.

When I got home from school I asked mom if we could go. She was also more excited for me than I was. "Of course you can go sweetie. But no sleeping with boys." She told me trying to be funny, but it wasn't funny at all.

"I won't mom, don't worry." I told her. Like there would ever be a chance that would happen. I don't know what it was with me. But it is like people had always liked my friends more. Not that they didn't like me, but the boys had always liked Brie and my friends at my old school more. I had never had a boyfriend and even though I tried to tell myself I didn't need one, I would still like to have someone who cares for me, someone who loves me, someone to hold me during the nights, I want someone wants me just as much as I want him.

But that was probably never going to happen. It's not like I had never liked a boy or a boy had never liked me. But I was kinda picky which meant that I didn't want the boys that wanted me and the boys I actually did want never wanted me. Or at least that's what I made myself believe, since nothing more ever happened because I was too damn scared to tell him. And now I was here at this new school where no one knew me and where I didn't know any one and therefore I was not likely to find anyone soon. Which was okay I mean I'm 16 I have my whole life in front of me. But seeing Brie in love and Lola well pretty much everyone around me made me think: When is it my turn? But for now I would be okay I mean I had to be. And who knows maybe this weekend would be better than expected.


	20. 20 Gabriella

20 Gabriella

"Okay so everything is packed now we just figure who goes in which car." Matt says. "I'll drive this one and Troy the other." He says as he touches his Range Rover.

"We're like 10 people right?" Dani asks, but she already knows the answer. "So I'll go with Matt, and then Gabby can go with Troy. And then Kyle, Lola and Jeremy can go with us. And Em, Bonnie and Bree will go with you Troy."

"No way I'm not going with Matt for 4 hours."

Troy rolls his eyes.

"I saw that Bolton!" She tells Troy who just laughs and shakes his head.

"Well I don't mind going in the other car." Bonnie says.

"Problem solved. Thank you." Lola says.

I leave and get in the seat next to Troy and then Lola, Emily and Bree gets in the back.

As we are on the road I finally decide to ask Lola what happened. "So Lol now you tell me what happened with your parents."

"Well.." She pauses. ". apparently dad has another child!"

"WHAT!" I scream a bit too loud, because Troy's driving is affected by it.

"Jeez Brie." He says and I blush.

"Sorry Troy. Well it was before your parents met I suppose?"

"No. They were together, but my dad cheated on my mom. It was before Matt and I were born though. But we have a brother and they have kept it hidden forever, because they thought it would be better."

"So who is he?" Troy asks.

"Mr. Donovan." Lola says and at that moment I'm looking towards the back to see how Bree is, but I stop as I see Emily's face expression. I give her a 'what's wrong' look but she just shakes her head.

"As in the history teacher?" Troy asks.

"Yes." Lola says. "But can we please change subject I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course." I say and stir outside the window in front of me. What what was it with Emily? And they had a brother. I wouldn't be so calm if I figured that out.

At one point I think I have fallen asleep because apparently we're there. And the trip takes about 4 hours.

I wake up by a kiss on my cheek. "We're here sleepyhead." Troy tells me with a smile.

"For how long have I been asleep?"

"Around 3 hours. Had I known you were that much fun I had made you go with the others."

"You are mean." I tell him.

"C'mon you 2. We are finding rooms!" Kyle yells at us.

"There are 5 bedrooms, and room for 2 people in each. And then there are some couches through out the house. I don't care who sleeps with who, but I have Kyle!" Lola says and I know she's referring to Bree.

"You and me sis?" I hear Bonnie ask Bree and her nod.

"So since you can't hide with Bonnie or Lola or Bree for that matter and you aren't speaking to Dani. I suppose you have no choice than to sleep with me." Troy tells me.

"I could ask Jeremy." I tell him and I see him give me an evil glare.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would hey Je.." but he cuts me off by placing his hand in front of my mouth.

"What are you 2 doing?" Emily asks confused.

"Nothing." Troy says. "C'mon babe we have to find the best room."

We find a room with a view over the lake. It's beautiful. Really beautiful. What concerns me though is Troy; I'm hoping he doesn't expect me to sleep with him.

"What's on your mind?" He asks and I shake my head and looks at him.

"Nothing really. I'm just glad to be here with you."

Bonnie and me have volunteered to cook dinner. And since Bree doesn't really know who else to be with she has joined us as well, while the others are doing god knows what. I think they are playing a board game. "You okay?" I ask Bonnie. She gives me a weird look and nods.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't seem okay. You are quiet and closed and I don't know how to get to you anymore?"

I see her looking down. Bree looks confused at both of us; she clearly doesn't know what's wrong with her either.

"It's just been hard you know. Moving and stuff. And I miss my other friends and my home."

I give her a hug. "I'm sorry you feel that way. But I know how you are feeling I went through the same. It gets better though. I promise you that." She gives me a smile and Troy walks in to the kitchen.

"Smelling good girls." Troy tells us.

"Thank you." Bree says. "You need anything in there?"

"Nope not really I was just checking on you."

"Really, because I think you were only checking in on the food." I tell him and he laughs.

"You know me too well."

After dinner Lola brings in some brownies.

"You made that?" I ask I have never seen her bake ever before.

She nods. "Yes anyone wants one?" She asks and apparently I'm the first one to start eating and then Lol starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask with my mouth full and I see everyone looking at each other no one has taking one yet.

"Oh no!" I hear Dani say. "I know what this is."

Lola smiles and I look confused.

"You made hash brownies!" Troy almost screams and I realize what I'm eating.

"I hate you Lol. You should have warned me. I wouldn't have eaten any if I had known."

"Great job Lol. She has never tried that before." Dani says.

"I thought it would be fun." Lol says.

"No one else touches the cake. Let's play a game instead." Emily suggests.

"What game?" Matt asks.

"Spin the bottle." Lola suggest and no one answers. "What?"

"Find another game." Matt says.

"Nope you asked what game and I found a game. Now we play it and then you guys can suggest another one afterwards." She says and I'm not thinking this is a good idea. I have never played it before. I guess I have always been too shy and I'm beginning to feel the pot, which is probably not the best combo. But Lol leaves to get an empty bottle, she then spins it around and it lands on Jeremy. Then he spins the bottle and it lands on Bonnie. She then spins it and it lands on Kyle who spins it and it lands on Bree. Until now I haven't really paid much attention to the others kissing, but now I do even though my head is spinning. It's a good thing I only ate a small piece of that brownie. I feel the tension coming from Lola as she looks at Kyle and Bree locking lips. When they pull back Lola looks pissed but she was the one suggesting the stupid game. And while I'm deep in thought I hear Kyle's voice. "Brie it landed on you."

I snap out and pull in to give Bree a quick kiss on the lips. Then I spin it and I'm hoping it lands on Troy. But it doesn't it lands on Matt. I quickly peck his lips. He spins it and it lands on Emily, then at Dani and then at Troy. It makes my heart ache to see them kiss, because I imagine them having sex. Then he kisses Lola and she kisses Emily, who kisses Bonnie, who kisses Troy, who finally kisses me. I don't know how long we continue this game but what feels like soon after, the game is over and we can finally get to another one.

"I never." Kyle suggests and apparently the others agree.

"I've never been operated." Kyle says and Troy drinks as the only one. I know he has had his appendix removed.

"Okay my turn Troy says. I have never killed and animal."

"I killed a kitty cat." I say not remembering why I'm saying this and I hear the others laugh. "It's not funny. I killed a catty cat." I say again and drink. "The car hit it.. Splash. Blood everywhere." I just tell them without even knowing what I'm saying anymore.

At one point I'm in bed and I don't remember getting there. Then I see Troy looking at me and I start to giggle. I jump on him and sit down on his stomach. Then I lean down to kiss his lips and then his neck.

"Brie we shouldn't do this."

I pull back and look at him. "You don't want me." I say offended.

"I do, but not like this. You are high. And I'm not taking advantage of that."

I get off of him and jump to the floor. "I believe I can fly." I say pulling my arms up and down while lying on the floor. I hear laughing and then I don't remember anything else.


End file.
